


5 fois où l'odeur de Derek apaisa Stiles.

by Neliia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Scents & Smells, Sterek's pack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliia/pseuds/Neliia
Summary: [OS - Sterek] Cinq fois où l'odeur de Derek apaisa Stiles et une fois où ce fut l'inverse. [Défi collectif]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	5 fois où l'odeur de Derek apaisa Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les louveteaux !
> 
> Pour vous faire passer le temps de manière plus agréable, Ryopini, Plurielle, Sloe Balm et moi-même nous sommes lancées un défi ! (Posté initialement durant le confinement)
> 
> Les contraintes étaient 2K minimum, une happy end (réjouissez-vous donc :p). On avait un prompt : l'odeur de Derek apaise les cauchemars de Stiles. On a toutes le même début de fiction (le premier paragraphe et la première phrase du deuxième). Vous verrez que certaines ont eu des contraintes en plus mais elles le méritaient bien ahah !
> 
> Voici le titre en entier : 5 fois où l'odeur de Derek apaisa Stiles et une fois où ce fut l'inverse.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

Première fois.

Stiles soupira en faisant tourner ses clés de voiture dans sa main. Une soirée avait été organisée par la meute au loft de Derek et il n'était pas motivé. Voir ses amis était toujours plaisant, toutefois, depuis quelques semaines, Stiles faisait des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sueur, parfois en larmes, ressassant la possession, les meurtres, les tortures, les décès... Cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à se rendormir. La plupart du temps, il ouvrait son ordinateur pour combattre la fatigue et ne pas plonger de nouveau dans le sommeil. Il savait que les cauchemars ne le laisseraient pas si facilement. 

Le châtain mit le contact à sa voiture, se dirigeant vers le loft en frottant ses yeux cernés de mauve. La voiture se mit à crachoter avant de démarrer et Stiles posa sa tête sur le volant en grimaçant. Non seulement il se sentait exténué, mais il savait que Derek allait être furieux. Et Stiles n’avait clairement pas envie de subir un sermon de la part du loup. En effet, quand l’humain n’était pas bien, Derek pouvait se montrer parfois beaucoup trop possessif et protecteur. C’était la raison pour laquelle le châtain avait évité son petit-ami depuis le début de la semaine, prétextant des devoirs et des révisions. Il avait espéré gagner en qualité de sommeil et tromper ainsi le flair de l’alpha. Cependant, cela faisait des jours qu’il n’avait pas bien dormi. Les cauchemars ne le laissaient pas en paix, le réveillant sitôt qu’il avait les yeux fermés, le plongeant dans des tourments insupportables. Stiles n’avait jamais bu autant de café et de boissons énergisantes afin de rester éveillé.

Il soupira avant de se redresser et de se décider à conduire. Fatigué ou non, il n’avait pas prévu de fuir la possessivité du loup pour toujours. Il ne lui fallut que quelques dizaines de minutes avant d’arriver au loft et de monter les escaliers. Comme à son habitude, il ne frappa pas avant d’entrer. Il venait juste d’enlever ses chaussures quand il fut pris dans une étreinte d’ours. Il rigola avant de s’accrocher à la nuque du loup. Ce dernier l’embrassa et il lui répondit, soupirant avec délice. L’alpha enfouit son nez dans le cou du plus jeune avant de se figer. L’humain soupira avant de murmurer :

“- Plus tard.”

Le loup le serra fort brièvement, avant de hocher la tête en grognant, quelque peu mécontent. Ils rejoignirent la meute et Stiles les salua d’un mouvement de la main, fatigué. Alors qu’il allait s’asseoir à sa place habituelle, c’est-à-dire entre Scott et l’accoudoir, le loup le tira vers lui, l’installant d’office sur ses genoux. Le châtain roula des yeux mais ne protesta pas, s’agitant jusqu’à trouver la meilleure position possible.

Erica les charria quelque peu, vite réprimandée par Derek. Stiles lui tira puérilement la langue, avant de s’installer encore plus confortablement contre le torse musclé du loup. La meute décida ensuite de regarder un film de super-héros et le châtain leva un poing en l’air, manquant d’éborgner l’alpha. Il lui tapota la joue en guise d’excuses, se sentant peu coupable, heureux de ce choix. Il adorait ce genre de films.

Toutefois, ses yeux le piquèrent rapidement, alors même qu’ils n’en étaient qu’au début de l’histoire. Il se força à les garder ouverts, les frottant pour atténuer le picotement. Il se redressa, enfonçant sans pitié son coude dans les côtes du loup qui ne broncha pas. Néanmoins, cela ne dura qu’un temps. Derek avait posé une main douce sur sa nuque, caressant doucement les cheveux à la base de son crâne, le marquant de son odeur par la même occasion. Son autre main était glissée sous son T-shirt pour faire des cercles tendres sur sa peau. Stiles n’avait qu’une seule envie, se blottir davantage contre le loup pour profiter de sa chaleur. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir pour autant.

Il savait ce que s’endormir signifiait. Il allait plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de monstres et de cauchemars. Il se reverrait possédé par le Nogitsune, essayant de tuer les membres de sa meute, un par un. Il entendrait le bruit des os qui se brisaient, il ressentirait leur souffrance. Il allait se réveiller en hurlant, comme toutes les nuits depuis le début de la semaine et il se refusait de montrer cette faiblesse. Déjà qu’ils avaient dû tous sentir l’odeur de caféine et de boissons énergétiques sur lui…

Pourtant, cela fut plus fort que lui alors qu’il sentait le parfum de Derek l’entourer comme un cocon. Il était composé de musc, de la senteur du sous-bois et de la forêt  
et c’était bizarrement réconfortant. Comme si, dans cette fragrance, le loup montrait à quel point il était fort. Stiles eut un ricanement léger à cette pensée. Comme si une senteur pouvait le protéger… Et pourtant, malgré lui, il se sentit bercé par cette dernière. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il tomba dans un sommeil de plomb.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement déphasé. Une main caressait distraitement sa joue et il se mit à grogner. Il tourna la tête pour s’enfouir dans le torse et inspira profondément la senteur masculine avant de soupirer. Pourtant, la caresse reprit un peu plus fermement et il s’obligea à s’éveiller davantage avant de ronchonner :

“- Hmm… Quoi ?”

Derek sourit en le voyant aussi bougon avant de lui murmurer doucement :

“- Allez la marmotte.”

Le châtain soupira profondément avant d’ouvrir les yeux.

“- Mais j’ai tellement bien do…”

Stiles se redressa, cognant son front contre le menton du loup. Ce dernier se recula dans le fauteuil en sifflant de douleur et le châtain s’excusa distraitement en se frottant le visage. Il avait bien dormi. Ce n’était pas arrivé depuis des jours et il se sentait presque entièrement reposé. Devant son silence pensif, le loup se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, demandant s’il allait bien.

Stiles sourit avant d’enfouir son visage dans le cou du loup et d’inspirer encore son odeur, heureux. Il frotta son nez, chatouillant légèrement la peau sensible et Derek lui embrassa la tempe avant de le soulever délicatement. Stiles jeta un œil aux alentours, découvrant la meute endormie en pile sur le sol du salon. Il bâilla alors que l’alpha les emmenait tous deux vers la chambre et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Stiles rejoignit le lit sans crainte.

Deuxième fois.

Stiles tourna la tête pour cracher et il toussa à moitié, s’étranglant avec sa salive mêlée de sang. Ses yeux le piquèrent mais il ne pleura pas, peu désireux de montrer sa faiblesse face à des inconnus. Au lieu de ça, il tourna la tête vers eux avant de demander agressivement :

“- Et qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer selon vous maintenant ?!”

L’homme en face de lui grimaça de colère avant de frapper l’adolescent au visage avec son poing. Le goût du sang envahit de nouveau sa bouche et Stiles gémit de douleur. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire parfois ? Mais non, quand il était nerveux, il était sarcastique. C’était bien le moment… Il sentit un filet de sang s’échapper de sa bouche, coulant sur son menton et il grimaça. Il était dans un sale état.

Il était sorti d’un entraînement de crosse en fin de journée. Scott était parti avant lui, ayant rendez-vous avec Kira. Stiles avait traîné quelque peu. Il avait joué toute la nuit au dernier jeu vidéo qui était sorti et il était fatigué. De plus, ses coéquipiers de crosse n’avaient pas été tendres et il se sentait courbaturé.

Quand il était sorti des vestiaires, il était tard et sa voiture était une des seules présentes sur le parking. Il était en train de fouiller la poche avant de son sac à dos pour y trouver ses clés de voiture, quand il avait senti un tissu humide sur son visage. Il avait cherché à l’enlever mais, bien vite, des mains l’avaient agrippé avant de le tirer en arrière. Il avait cherché à se débattre alors que l’odeur piquante et intense du produit embrouillait ses sens. Il avait voulu hurler, ouvrant la bouche, ce qui avait aggravé son trouble. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n’avait plus senti ses membres et il s’était évanoui. 

Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, il avait la bouche pâteuse et le nez empli d’une odeur âcre qui l’avait fait éternuer. Il avait mis un long moment avant de clarifier ses esprits et quand il avait enfin eu conscience de son enlèvement, il avait soupiré de dépit. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours être lui qui se faisait kidnapper ? Il avait presque levé les yeux au ciel en voyant les deux hommes entrer, lourdement armés.

Ils s’étaient présentés comme des chasseurs et lui avaient demandé des renseignements sur sa meute. Bien sûr, Stiles n’avait rien dit. Au contraire, il avait été impertinent, se moquant allègrement des deux adultes en face de lui. Cela lui avait valu de nombreux coups et il n’avait presque plus senti sa mâchoire. Son nez lui faisait un mal de chien et il s’était senti de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient mais il n’avait qu’une hâte : que sa meute le retrouve. Il se savait courageux, mais il n’avait jamais apprécié être le souffre-douleur d’une bande de brutes sans cervelle. Il eut une brève pensée pour l’équipe de crosse avant de se recentrer sur les deux chasseurs devant lui. 

Ces derniers lui avaient posé encore quelques questions et Stiles n’avait pas répondu, essayant de respirer le mieux possible, tandis que sa gorge était remplie de caillots de sang et que son fluide vital s’échappait par une de ses narines. Il n’y avait plus place à l’impertinence et au sarcasme ; ne restait que la douleur et l’espoir que son alpha arrive rapidement.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, il entendit du grabuge dans les pièces d’à côté et soupira de soulagement alors que ses deux tortionnaires se tendaient, visiblement nerveux. La meute l’avait enfin trouvé. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que Derek ne force la porte, tous crocs sortis. Ses yeux vermeils brillaient d’un éclat meurtrier et l’adolescent ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ses ravisseurs.

Finalement, Stiles put retrouver l’usage de ses bras alors que Derek se servait de ses griffes pour arracher ses liens. Il soupira de soulagement alors que la tension dans ses membres se faisait moins grande et il se jeta au cou du loup. Stiles se pressa contre l’alpha, faisait fi de la douleur qui irradiait de son visage alors qu’il se terrait dans le creux de son épaule. L’adolescent gémit d’un mélange de souffrance et de contentement alors que l’odeur apaisante de son sauveur envahissait ses narines. Les bras de l’alpha s’enroulèrent autour de lui doucement, pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Stiles s’autorisa à verser quelques larmes alors que la pression descendait progressivement et il sentit la main chaude du loup se poser sur son crâne, le maintenant contre lui.

L’adolescent voulut respirer profondément l’odeur rassurante qui émanait de son compagnon mais il se mit à gémir de souffrance. Aussitôt, ce dernier aspira sa douleur et les jambes de l’humain se mirent à flageoler. Le loup passa un bras sous ses genoux et continua à prendre sa peine. Stiles, quant à lui, essayait de remplacer l’odeur chimique qui restait accrochée à son visage par celle bien plus agréable de son compagnon. Il se sentit doucement mieux et il se détendit quelque peu. L’alpha, sentant son corps devenir moins tendu, le souleva avant de l’emmener vers la sortie afin de lui prodiguer des soins.

Troisième fois.

Derek cria, exaspéré :

“- Stiles ! Tu peux pas ranger tes affaires ?!”

Le jeune homme, dans le salon, répondit distraitement, absorbé par son jeu mobile :

“- Ouais ouais, t’inquiète.”

Ce manque de considération évident majora l’énervement du loup. Derek était de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours et il aurait aimé trouver de l’apaisement dans son appartement, ce qui était loin d’être le cas dernièrement. Il souffla alors qu’il se trouvait dans leur chambre et se baissa pour ramasser les affaires de Stiles, ce dernier n’étant visiblement pas motivé à le faire. Il rassembla les T-shirts au sol avant de les jeter violemment dans le panier à linge sale, énervé. Alors qu’il attrapait un pantalon par terre, il retira prestement sa main avant de siffler de souffrance. La peau de sa main avait brûlé par endroits et une douleur sourde parcourait ses doigts. Il renifla l’air et reconnut l’odeur de l’aconit.

La douleur, le manque de civisme du jeune homme et son impertinence eurent raison des dernières barrières du loup. Il se redressa vivement avant de parcourir les couloirs le séparant de son compagnon d’un pas énergique.

“- STILES !”

À l’entente du ton coléreux, l’humain se redressa, arrêtant son jeu en fronçant les sourcils devant l’attitude du loup. Il questionna d’une voix prudente :

“- Oui ?”

Derek tendit la main devant lui, montrant ses blessures qui commençaient à cicatriser, avant de continuer d’une voix tranchante.

“- Qu’est-ce que de l’aconit vient foutre sur le plancher de notre chambre ?!”

Stiles eut la décence de prendre un air désolé et se gratta l’arrière de la nuque.

“- Euh. Pour me défendre. Tu sais, au cas où…”

Loin de le détendre, sa réponse eut le don d’attiser la colère du loup. Ce dernier se pinça l’arête du nez alors que la colère infléchissait davantage le ton de sa voix :

“- Stiles. Tu vis avec un loup-garou. À quel moment tu t’es dit que laisser traîner de l’aconit était une bonne idée ?”

L’humain se redressa dans le canapé avant de déglutir légèrement. Il sourit le plus innocemment possible en espérant arranger les choses. Il n’aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait leur conversation.

“- Euh, pardon ?”

Pourtant, loin d’apaiser le loup, Stiles vit un éclat vermeil fugace éclairer son regard. Les poings du loup se serrèrent.

“- Des fois Stiles, t’es vraiment insupportable.”

Il tourna les talons et le jeune homme entendit la porte d’entrée claquer. Il resta figé quelques instants sur le canapé alors que la voix froide de son compagnon continuait de résonner dans son esprit. Ce n’était pas si grave, n’est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, l’attitude du loup, couplé à ces mots bien trop usités par ses semblables eurent raison de son calme. Le choix des termes fit remonter des souvenirs -bien trop nombreux- où ses proches et ses camarades lui reprochaient à quel point il était insupportable. L’insupportable gamin hyperactif. 

La respiration de Stiles se fit sifflante et de plus en plus rapide, alors que les exemples affluaient. Que ces mots soient utilisés par Derek lui faisait bien plus de mal et aussitôt, son esprit se précipita à tirer des conclusions erronées. Il se noya dans des spéculations insensées, se voyant déjà séparé du loup, rejeté par son compagnon.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses mains agrippant le canapé alors qu’il essayait de se contenir, sans succès. Il se leva, vacillant légèrement alors que sa vision se faisait vaguement floue. Ses inspirations étaient très rapides et pourtant, il avait l’impression de manquer d’air. Il se dirigea difficilement vers la chambre conjugale et trébucha sur les affaires qu’il n’avait pas rangées. Il se maudit intérieurement alors qu’il arrivait enfin à atteindre un Henley à Derek. Il plongea aussitôt son visage dans le tissu, laissant les fragments d’odeur apaiser son esprit tourmenté. 

Il lui fallut un temps infini avant de sentir sa conscience ralentir quelque peu, laissant les parcelles de parfum le rassurer. Son cœur tambourinait toujours puissamment dans sa poitrine, mais au moins, sa vision n’était plus troublée. Encore quelques minutes de ce traitement olfactif et il se sentit mieux. Il garda tout de même le tissu contre son nez, de peur de replonger dans l’angoisse. 

Ses bras vinrent entourer ses genoux alors qu’il posait sa tête sur ces derniers, recouverts par le haut du loup. Il espérait que Derek allait rentrer rapidement, afin qu’il puisse s’excuser et se nicher dans son cou, là où l’odeur du métamorphe était la plus forte. Il détestait leurs disputes.

Quatrième fois.

Stiles était silencieusement assis sur une chaise d’hôpital. Derek était parti leur chercher des boissons fraîches à un distributeur plus loin. Le jeune homme entendit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche mais n’y prêta pas attention. Il était dans un état second, comme depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Il avait envie d’éclater en sanglots. Et pourtant, plus aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux trop secs. Il était complètement perdu, se sentant vide, quand bien même son cœur battait la chamade, assourdissant ses oreilles. Ses émotions étaient anesthésiées, ne laissant place qu’à la tristesse, dévastatrice. 

Stiles se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer. Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur de son dos, assis dans une position inconfortable depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Son regard se fixa sur une pancarte indiquant qu’il était interdit de fumer en ces lieux. Pourtant, il ne la voyait pas vraiment, ignorant le cercle rouge barrant la cigarette. 

Le loup s’assit à ses côtés, posant les canettes sur le sol. Il vint frotter la colonne vertébrale de Stiles, espérant l’apaiser quelque peu. Néanmoins, il avait l’impression de ne servir à rien, incapable de soulager l’humain depuis l’appel de l’hôpital. Il se contentait d’être présent, espérant que cela suffirait pour son compagnon. Toutefois, au vu de l’odeur aigre et acide, cela ne semblait pas concluant. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Le matin même, alors qu’ils étaient tous deux dans le loft, Stiles avait reçu un appel du poste de police. Le loup était dans la cuisine, préparant leur déjeuner. Il n’écoutait pas spécialement la conversation. Toutefois, avec ses sens surnaturels, il avait saisi des bribes de mots et il avait arrêté tout ce qu’il faisait pour se concentrer sur l’échange. Il s’était précipité sur l’humain alors que ce dernier avait laissé tomber son téléphone et s’était tourné vers le loup, bégayant quelques mots :

“- Der… Derek. Mon… mon père.”

L’alpha le prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de ramasser le téléphone et de préparer leurs affaires.

“- Je sais Stiles. On y va.”

Le jeune homme l’avait suivi, plus par automatisme qu’autre chose, alors que la peur venait ravager tout son être. Il se rappelait seulement avoir mis ses chaussures alors que Derek avait pris sa veste et l’avait poussé gentiment dans le dos. Ils s’étaient installés dans la Camaro et le trajet n’avait duré que quelques minutes ; Derek avait dépassé toutes les limitations de vitesse, usant de ses sens surnaturels pour les maintenir en vie. 

Le sang-froid de Derek lui permit de garder la tête hors de l’eau. Ils apprirent que le shérif avait été emmené en chirurgie et qu’il fallait attendre la fin de l’opération avant d’avoir de plus amples informations.

Stiles n’avait toujours dit aucun mot, plongé dans un mutisme inhabituel qui terrifiait Derek. Gérer son compagnon quand il parlait, c’était facile car le loup comprenait ce dont il avait besoin. Mais cette absence de parole… Il n’y était pas préparé, se sentant diablement impuissant. Il était allé leur chercher des boissons et les avait posées au sol sitôt de retour auprès de Stiles. Ce dernier n’y avait même pas jeté un œil. 

Puis, après quelques caresses qu’il avait espéré réconfortantes, Derek avait rapproché Stiles de lui, l’encerclant de ses bras. Il espérait ainsi le couper de son environnement et du monde froid qu’était l’hôpital. Ici, tout était aseptisé, rendant le tout presque inhumain. Cela augmentait l’anxiété de Stiles. L’alpha reprit ses caresses dorsales, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Quelques instants plus tard, les mains de Stiles agrippèrent frénétiquement son col alors que quelques larmes venaient couler le long du cou de son amant. Il s’y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait et, finalement, au vu de la situation, c’était peut-être le cas. Ses paupières se fermèrent avec la force du désespoir et Stiles se focalisa sur le parfum du loup. Il laissa son esprit dériver sur des moments paisibles qu’ils avaient vécus, des situations où la fragrance lupine lui avait permis de s’apaiser. Des images de forêts et de sous-bois arrivèrent à la lisière de sa conscience alors qu’il se sentait tout doucement plus courageux pour affronter l’angoisse de cette situation. 

Leur position n’était pas stable : Derek était à moitié plié sur Stiles et ce dernier sentait son dos crier de souffrance, pourtant, ils n’en avaient cure. Ils avaient besoin l’un de l’autre et l’odeur du loup le lui rappelait à chaque instant. Pendant quelques minutes, Stiles se laissa bercer par elle, oubliant momentanément la situation.

Cinquième fois.

Stiles courait dans la forêt à en perdre haleine, un sourire lui mangeant le visage. Il était excité et effrayé tout à la fois. Quelques branches basses lui fouettaient les joues alors qu’il galopait dans les sous-bois, écrasant les feuilles, sautant souplement par-dessus les racines. Il entendait les grognements, de plus en plus proches de lui. Il essaya d’accélérer encore la cadence mais il se sentait proche de sa limite. 

Sa respiration eut un loupé quand il vit une ombre à sa gauche et il bifurqua à droite, dérapant sur les feuilles mortes. Cela ne lui fit gagner que quelques secondes et un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale alors qu’il entendait un hurlement démontrant clairement que le loup à sa poursuite n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres. C’était un hurlement de victoire, le hurlement d’une traque qui arrivait à sa fin.

En effet, après quelques secondes seulement, un loup noir arriva devant lui, le faisant déraper et chuter. Il rit alors qu’il était au sol et que le canidé montait sur lui, le clouant définitivement par terre. Le loup lécha copieusement son visage et Stiles essaya de le repousser, en vain. La patte avant droite maintenait son épaule au sol. Le châtain tourna la tête pour ne plus subir les attaques mouillées et il se mit à rire alors que la truffe du loup laissait un sillon humide dans son cou. L’animal s’assit complètement sur l’humain et ce dernier expira fortement, le souffle coupé.

“- T’es lourd !”

Stiles reçut un coup de museau sur le crâne en guise de réprimande et il grommela gentiment. Ses mains vinrent caresser le pelage du loup, grattant les poils autour du cou de la bête et il sentit cette dernière ronronner de plaisir. Derek avait toujours adoré. Il continua encore quelques minutes avant de venir lisser les poils, apaisant le métamorphe. 

Le jeune homme vint poser lâchement ses mains autour de l’encolure de l’animal et ils profitèrent de l’instant. L’odeur de Derek, plus forte sous cette forme, couplée à la présence chaude de l’animal, rendaient l’instant particulièrement précieux pour Stiles. L’effluve du loup était renforcée par le lieu, et Stiles huma profondément la senteur boisée. Alors qu’il fermait les yeux, dans un état léthargique, il sentit le loup s’agiter quelque peu.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme nu se trouvait au-dessus de lui et Stiles lui embrassa la pommette. Derek frotta sa joue contre celle de son amant, le marquant de son odeur qu’il appréciait tant. Il embrassa ensuite sa tempe avant de dévier vers sa joue. Stiles reçut la pluie de baisers avec un soupir bienheureux. Le loup se déplaca légèrement, rendant leurs baisers bien plus intimes et torrides.

Toutefois, Stiles le repoussa avant que cela ne devienne trop ardent. Il posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant avant de dire doucement :

“- On est attendus chez mon père pour le déjeuner…”

Derek parsema sa clavicule de baisers avant de répondre :

“- Tu n’avais qu’à pas me provoquer…”

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

“- Je ne t’ai pas provoqué, j’ai juste suggéré que tu ne pouvais pas m’attraper…”

Derek se redressa, plongeant son regard dans celui mordoré :

“- Et tu avais tort.”

Stiles soupira avant de lui tirer puérilement la langue et Derek eut un sourire en coin, victorieux. L’humain lui agrippa la nuque avant de plonger dans son cou, profitant encore quelques instants de lui avant de retrouver son père.

Et inversement.

La meute arriva dans le loft, exténuée. Ils avaient combattu un Efrit, un djinn de feu, qui s’en prenait aux habitants de Beacon Hills. Au début, il n’avait provoqué que des incendies mineurs mais il allait bientôt prendre en force et en puissance, se nourrissant des cendres des objets aimés. 

Quand Lydia leur avait fait part de la présence de la créature sur leurs terres, Derek n’avait rien dit. Il n’avait même pas bronché. Pourtant, Stiles savait à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

Ils avaient mis des semaines à l’appréhender. Chaque jour, le djinn devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus retors et la meute avait fait face à de nombreux échecs. Il avait fallu user de toute la force des loups et de toute la ruse des humains afin de le capturer et de l’anéantir. Toutefois, cela n’avait pas été sans mal et la créature de feu ne s’était pas laissée faire, créant de nombreux foyers incendiaires. Rapidement, la meute avait fini encerclée par les flammes, tandis qu’elle se concentrait sur les attaques contre la créature malveillante.

Une fois celle-ci vaincue, ils avaient dû passer le rideau de flammes et cela n’avait pas été une mince affaire. Plusieurs loups avaient été blessés et, bien qu’ils guérissaient rapidement, cela n’en restait pas moins douloureux. Stiles avait aidé Derek à sortir du brasier, le loup ayant visiblement quelque difficultés à se repérer avec la fumée.

La meute s’était ensuite retrouvée au loft, comme à son habitude, pour fêter la victoire. Cependant, l’humain avait bien vu à quel point Derek était tendu, nerveux. Ses poings étaient contractés alors que des traces de suie recouvraient sa peau. Il y avait une odeur de fumée qui était désagréable, même pour Stiles, et il n’osait imaginer ce que cela devait être pour son amant. 

Il laissa Scott s’occuper des soins légers à donner aux membres de la meute avant de tirer l’alpha par le bras. Il expliqua qu’il avait besoin de la salle de bains pour lui prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles. Erica ouvrit la bouche, commençant à les questionner quand elle reçut le coup de coude de Scott dans les côtes, la faisant siffler de douleur. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard et une étincelle de compréhension s’alluma enfin dans ses yeux. Elle leur fit un bref signe de la main avant de se jeter sur le basané pour se venger. Stiles sourit devant cette scène avant de continuer à tirer Derek dans le couloir.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la salle d’eau. Derek était légèrement amorphe entre ses bras et il laissa Stiles le déshabiller. Ce dernier avait allumé le jet d’eau pour qu'il soit à la bonne température. Il enleva ses propres vêtements avant de rassembler leurs affaires et de les enfermer dans le panier à linge, espérant atténuer l’odeur de fumée.

Il s’installèrent sous le courant aqueux, qui commença à faire disparaître les traces de suie. Stiles s’abaissa pour prendre le flacon de gel douche et en versa un peu dans le creux de sa main. Il la posa ensuite sur le torse du loup avant de parcourir sa peau, déposant la mousse sur l’épiderme. Il explora pudiquement le corps de l’alpha, frottant les parties les plus atteintes par la suie, voulant être sûr qu’il ne restait plus aucune trace de fumée. Il se savonna ensuite lui-même, soupirant de bien-être en se sentant enfin propre. 

Après quelques instants, il coupa l’eau et attrapa deux grandes serviettes propres dans le meuble sous la vasque. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour en tendre une à Derek, que ce dernier s’approcha de lui, l’emprisonnant dans un étau. Le loup enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule alors que ses bras entouraient son torse, l’enserrant fortement. Néanmoins, Stiles ne se plaignit pas, se contentant de lui retourner l’étreinte. Le loup respirait profondément, appréciant les caresses dorsales. L’odeur de son compagnon était rassurante : elle éloignait les ombres brûlées qui rodaient sous la surface. C’était un mélange de cannelle et de soleil. C’était relaxant pour son esprit torturé. Il fit un petit bruit canin, entre le gémissement de désespoir et le grondement de satisfaction. Stiles sourit doucement avant de poser sa main sur le crâne du loup et de lisser les cheveux mouillés. Il embrassa sa tempe avant de murmurer :

“- Moi aussi je t’aime mon loup.”

**Author's Note:**

> N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles et Derek de pouvoir se renifler l'un l'autre pendant encore longtemps !


End file.
